


Kitten Sneeze

by Meaninglesstar



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: BakuJirou friendship, Bakugou is a pining gay dork, Fluff, Kirishima is an oblivious gay, M/M, Midoriya is a smart ass, bnha - Freeform, kiribaku, side kamijirou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaninglesstar/pseuds/Meaninglesstar
Summary: Bakugou is definitely in love with Kirishima, the redhead being oblivious. He’s too stubborn to confess, Jirou suggesting he work slow on it, working up and up in things to do for him to show his love. But it’s all seeming pointless, Kirishima not getting it at all.“Just tell Kirishima,” Jirou groaned.“No!” Bakugou hissed.“Tell me what?”
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kirishima Eijirou/Bakugou Katsuki
Comments: 22
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at a krbk slightly slow burn, friends to lovers, multi chapter fic >:3

Bakugou loved Kirishima with all of his heart; it was a new emotion for him to experience but not one he was opposed to. He’d cursed and yelled; trying to avoid his feelings in public, though when alone, the boy didn’t have a problem fawning over how cute his crush was. Looking at the one photo he dare keep in his phone, it being slightly blurry, not clear to anyone else but him who it was. 

“Eijirou,” he murmured sweetly, gently touching the picture with his thumb, landing on Kirishima’s red hair. 

He’d wanted to touch his hair; never getting the courage to just reach out and do it. It would be weird, would it not? Grabbing your best friend’s hair out of nowhere? Seemed unordinary to him. 

So he stayed looking at the picture in secret, hiding under his covers, staring at his phone. 

“But when he loves me, I feel like I’m floating,” his phone rang. 

Bakugou answered the call; scoffing, 

“Oi dumbass, what did I say about calling me?” 

“To give a heads up?”

The redhead sighed; his voice slightly raspy, Kirishima definitely sick. His sniffling confirmed it; the blonde immediately concerned, 

“Shitty Hair, are you sick?” 

“No, of course not man! I’m just a little,” he sneezed; sniffling once again, Bakugou trying not to laugh at how cute the sneeze was, it coming off like a kitten’s, “-under the weather.” 

Bakugou sat up; opening the door and walking out, knocking on Kirishima’s, 

“Oh, someone’s at my door Bakugou, give me a moment,” he whispered; his voice no way ready to be yelling as he usually did. 

The door opened; Kirishima peeking out to see the blonde in front of him, waving before trying to close the door quickly behind him. Bakugou stuck his foot in the crack and pushed himself inside, slamming it behind him, Kirishima’s room on full display. Tissues everywhere, a half drank gatorade on the bed, an open laptop next to the gatorade, a mess. 

Staring at the boy, he scoffed; face palming before turning to look at his crush, crimson eyes closing as he sneezed. 

‘Kitten Sneeze,’ Bakugou thought to himself; smiling for a moment before Kirishima opened his eyes again, wiping them, 

“I didn’t want you to see me like this man,” he rasped; his voice clearly almost gone, the redhead definitely not taking care of himself. 

Bakugou sighed; stepping closer and bending down, picking up the tissues, throwing them out in the very empty trash can that Kirishima obviously wasn’t using. Pulling hand sanitizer off the cluttered desk; he squirted it in his hands, rubbing them together, shaking his head. 

“You’re a mess, when did you get sick?” 

“I didn’t get sick man, I just have a small,” sneezing into his blanket, he wiped his eyes with the same blanket, “hiccup in my regular day.” 

Bakugou’s left eye twitched in disgust; pulling the cover from him, the boy instantly shivering and reaching for the bedspread, 

“Bakugouuuu,” he whined; closing his eyes and pouting slightly, “I need that man, it’s cold.” 

Stepping even closer to his friend; he placed the back of his hand onto the redhead’s forehead, groaning quietly, 

“You’re burning up, you’ve got a cold stupid,” Bakugou whispered; pulling his hand away, Kirishima grabbing his wrist gently, 

“Your hand is warm, leave it,” Kirishima murmured; laying his cheek onto the boy’s palm, closing his eyes. 

“You idiot, I’ll get you a clean blanket, just give me my fucking hand back,” the blonde snarled; forcing anger into his voice, not wanting to seem as if he had a sweet spot. 

His crush obliged; straightening up and smiling weakly, 

“I’m going to lay down,” he yawned; wiping his eyes sleepily. 

“Tch, not on that disgusting, tissue pile of a bed.” 

Walking over to the garbage heap; he grimaced as he grabbed all of the tissues, all but dunking them into the trash can. Resanitizing his hands, Bakugou opened the boy’s closet, cocking his head to the side, 

“Where’s your other blankets?”

“Oh! I only have one,” the redhead sniffed; sitting down on the bed and curling up, there being no comforter on it. 

Bakugou turned; his heart slightly jumping at how the boy looked like a puppy, huddling close, shaking a bit. Stepping out of the door; he made his way over to his dorm room, grabbing the comforter off his bed and sliding back out into the hall. Closing his door; Bakugou slipped back into Kirishima’s dorm, noticing Iida seeing him. 

Leaning back on the door; he looked over and saw his best friend sleeping, shivering without a shirt, 

‘Where’d his shirt go?’ 

Looking over; he saw the shirt balled up on the floor, shaking his head slowly before walking over, draping the large comforter over his best friend, feeling his forehead once again, 

‘He’s got a cold…’ 

Looking at the clock; he realized it was only 6 o’ clock, the redhead probably not having dinner, Bakugou having an idea and slipping out into the hall, closing the door behind him quietly. 

Walking quickly down the stairs; he peeked out, seeing no one else was in the common room- kitchen included. Making his way over; he pulled ingredients out, the dishes needed for what he was thinking of creating on the counter, 

“I’ll make it perfect, perfect for you, Kirishima,” he murmured; the softness of his voice not meeting anyone else’s ears. 

Cutting on the stove; he began to get to work, chopping up meat and vegetables, sliding them on the skillet as he worked on a soup. Tasting it; he nodded, adding a few sprinkles of red pepper flakes. Slipping the finished process all in the bowl; he turned, cleaning his used dishes. 

Carefully grabbing the soup he’d made; Bakugou made his way up the stairs, cursing at the steps so they wouldn’t trip him. He didn’t know if that’d work but goddamn it he was trying. 

Opening Kirishima’s dorm room; he kicked the door closed, sighing, 

“Oh hey Bakugou, what’s that?”

Looking up; he noticed his crush smiling and waving, snuggling under the blanket he’d draped over him, 

“Ah, Chicken Soup with Vegetables, I know you haven’t eaten or taken care of yourself properly,” he dismissed; rolling his eyes and strolling over, handing the dish to the redhead. 

“Bakugou, you’re so nice to me,” Kirishima crooned; his voice still strained. 

“Just eat it dumbass, you need it to get better.” 

Sitting down next to the boy; he watched Kirishima munch down on it, his teeth snapping cut carrots into even smaller pieces with little force necessary, 

‘His teeth are so sharp,’ the blonde blushing faintly as he mentally pointed it out, biting his inner cheek as he looked away. 

“This is really good Bakugou,” Kirishima said; food stuffed in his mouth, smiling with vegetables stuck in his teeth. 

“Oh close your mouth stupid, there’s food stuck in your teeth,” the blonde groaned; covering his face so it looked as if it was out of disgust, when instead he just wanted to hide the smile coming onto his lips. 

“Sorry man,” licking his teeth, Kirishima opened his mouth wider, “Better?” 

Rolling his eyes; Bakugou nodded, taking the empty bowl from him,  
  
“Go take a nap, you’re sick.”

“But I’m not tired, man!”

“Bed,” Bakugou asserted, his voice firm and serious, Kirishima getting the point, laying down in his bed once again.  
  
“Goodbye Bakugou! Thanks for everything,” the boy yawned, his eyes closing, lips curved into a small closed smile. 

“Mm, just get better dumbass,” he retorted, opening the door and smiling for a second before closing it, turning around and seeing Kaminari, 

“So, you and Kirishima huh? Who would’ve gu-,” Bakugou slapped his hand onto the electric boy’s face; growling out,

“You say any fucking thing about you seeing me here and you’ll go to worst than your stupid form, Dunce Face.” 

Letting go; he walked into his dorm room, slamming it closed after him, eyes staring at the door for a moment, listening for Kaminari’s footsteps to get quieter. 

Sitting on his bed; he closed his eyes, listening for the sound of Kirishima’s slight snoring, once hearing it, going to sleep with one thought in mind, ‘I love that boy.’

(So.. what’d you think so far? :D) 


	2. “I’ve tried to confess”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of Kirishima as the still sick redhead is seen in the common room, waiting for something. 
> 
> “I’ve tried to confess..”  
> “Oh? Tell me how, Bakugou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but a long one will come soon :3

Waking up at a ping; Bakugou looked over, seeing his purple haired friend’s text, 

‘Jirou: Hey Bakugou, Kirishima’s down here with your blanket, you finally confess?’ 

Bakugou tsked; texting back a ‘no’ and sliding out of bed, brushing his teeth and slumping over as he walked down the steps. Strolling into the common room; he noticed the redhead on the couch, talking to Kaminari as he snuggled in the comforter. 

‘God,’ Bakugou’s palms began to crackle, becoming slightly flustered, cheeks a light pink, heart thumping against his chest, ‘He’s so-’ 

“Bakugou!” Kirishima smiled; sniffling as he stood up, walking over and hugging Bakugou, the boy’s skin burning up, his cold definitely still continuing on. But even so, he didn’t mind the hug, taking it for a moment before pulling away with a loud scoff, holding the back of his hand to the redhead’s forehead, feeling his ever so rising temperature. 

“Idiot, why are you down here instead of taking care of yourself?” 

“Sato said he’d make me waffles and sausage, so I came down,” Kirishima hummed happily; his mind obviously not completely there, half asleep and focused on only food. 

Their brunette classmate walked up to them; handing the sick boy a plate full of waffles with sausages on the side, Kirishima grinning up sleepily at Sato and taking it,

“Thanks Man!” he yawned; wiping his eyes with one hand as he held the dish in the other. 

“Bakugou, can you make sure Kirishima gives me the plate back?”

The blonde nodded; too focused on his crush to yell, rushing after the boy who tried to walk up the steps by hopping. Grabbing the plate from him; Bakugou helped Kirishima up the stairs, trying not to blush at his best friend’s sleepy comments,

“You’re the best Bakugou,” he crooned, “Best bro ever!”

His eyes were half closed; smile big and genuine, his cute expression not changing from his lack of sleep. 

“Kirishima, when did you sleep?”

“I went to bed after you left man, and then I-” he wiped his eyes, sniffling, Bakugou instantly concerned as he opened the boy’s bedroom door, pulling him gently inside and checking on him, 

“Why are you crying?”

“It’s nothing, just my cold giving me watery eyes, and a runny nose. But I got my waffles so- worth it,” the redhead beamed, the blonde wiping his eyes with his thumb softly, carefully placing the breakfast down on the bed before he got closer. Kirishima smiled; Bakugou giving a small sweet smile just for him. 

“Bakugou, you just smiled! Like sweet smiled,” he giggled; his smile not leaving his face. 

“Tch, shut up Shitty Hair,” Bakugou tsked; backing up and grabbing the boy’s plate, handing it to him, “Now go eat the food you risked your health for.”

Kirishima took the plate; the comforter falling from his shoulders, Bakugou pulling it up and draping it over his once again, shaking his head. His friend forked a sausage; handing it to the blonde,  
  
“Here!”

“You eat it, Weird Hair,” the boy muttered, Kirishima shaking his head, offering it again. He reached over; his expression like begging, Bakugou groaning and taking the meat from the fork, watching as his best friend’s face lit up in happiness as he ate it. 

‘He’s so cute,’ Bakugou thought as he munched on the breakfast food, the redhead finishing and yawning, 

“Well I better get to training,” he murmured sleepily; blinking drowsily, trying to stand up. 

“It’s only 7 in the morning on a saturday, training can wait till later,” Bakugou whispering; helping him up and leading him to his bed, tucking him in and rolling his eyes,

“Get rest dummy.”

“You take care of me so well Blasty,” Kirishima yawned; closing his crimson eyes and smiling for a moment before falling asleep, softly snoring. 

“Kirishima,” he took a deep breath, smiling, “I love you.”

Grabbing the plate from the floor; he strode to the hall, down the stairs, and to the kitchen where Sato was. Making his way to the kitchen; he washed the dish until it was sparkling clean, drying it off and handing it to his cooking classmate, a triumphant nod from the blonde before he turned and walked away. 

‘Jirou: Bakugou, you have to tell him one day before somebody else does it.’

‘Whatever, I can’t focus on my love shit right now, he’s got a cold.’

‘Jirou: Aw taking care of your crush?’ 

‘Shut it Ears.’

‘Jirou: Come over, we need to talk!’ 

‘You sure it’s /we/ and not just you?” 

“Jirou: I need to hear how you took care of him, come over!” 

Bakugou shook his head as he walked up the stairs; smiling, 

‘Open your fuckin door, I’m coming.’ 

The door open as he arrived; he walked in, his purple haired friend grinning as she slammed the door closed,

“Tell me what’s up Bakugou,” she said mischievously. 

Sitting on her bed; he watched Jirou’s face, sighing, 

“I just gave him soup, shut up.” 

“Are you ever going to just TELL HIM?” 

“I’ve tried to confess…”

“Oh? Tell me how, Bakugou.”

“Well….”


	3. A Long Long Long Story Of Failures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou lists all of his confession failures; Kirishima in need of his help and something shocking occurs? Maybe. Maybe not! Find out in- this chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s still short, I’m trying to get it longer but also post frequently!

Taking a deep breath; he held up his fist, pointer finger up, 

“I tried to confess on Valentines by giving him chocolates I made myself, to which he said thank you and gave me some, saying it’s nice for ‘bros to share’.”

“Yikes,” Jirou winced but Bakugou wasn’t done. 

“I gave him a birthday gift that said “Happy Birthday I love you” on it, only for him to accidentally drop the paper in the water and only read the first two words.”

“OH,” she called out; shaking her head in shame, Bakugou still going. 

“Tried to kiss him on New Years, only to bump heads.”

“Didn’t he kiss you on the cheek that night though?” Jirou counterattacked, pointing out a valid point, but he'd already thought of that. 

“Yeah, he did. Only to go and do the same thing to Deku cause he was too shy to kiss Round Face.”

“GODDAMN,” his friend exclaimed; face palming herself as she shook her head even quicker, “Please tell me that’s all.”

“Oh ho, it’s not.” 

Pulling out a mental list; the blonde continued to go on, 

“There was the time we were partners and I made the statement that this was like destiny, to which he said, ‘never played that game man!’ The part where we got matching halloween costumes only for him to say we were like fairytale friends. Then when he accidentally kissed me, he acted like it never happened,” Bakugou ranted; eyes narrowing as he realized how embarrassing it all was.

Jirou oohed; slapping her thighs before laughing, 

“He either is clueless or he’s friendzoned you,” Jirou sighed, pulling out her phone. 

“Yep, now you see why I don’t want to confess?”

“No no now you should DEFINITELY confess. Worst case scenario is he knew, doesn’t feel the same and nothing will change cause he was ignoring it the entire time. Best case scenario, he didn’t know and is in mega love with you,” she explained; sliding her phone in her pocket. 

Bakugou scoffed; his ringtone being a dead giveaway to who it was, 

“But when he loves me, I feel like I’m floating, when he calls me pr-”

Smacking the accept button; he tried not to blush, taking a deep breath, 

“Didn’t I tell you to warn me, dumbass?”

“Blasty, I need you,” the redhead moaned; his agony clear. 

“I’m on my way,” he clicked the line; Jirou smirking. 

“On your way to help your boyfriend?”    


“As if, I’m going to help Kirishima.”

“B O Y F R I E N D,” she spelled out; Bakugou shaking his head, smiling, 

“I don’t need help spelling what I don’t have, thank you though.”

He slipped out of the girl’s room; hurrying to the redhead’s, getting slower when he walked past classmates, seeming like he was in no hurry to get to his own room. No one suspected he was going to Kirishima’s, who would anyway?

Opening Kirishima’s door; he noticed the boy on the floor, his face scrunched in pain, moans filling the room, his name mumbling from his lips,

“Bakugou… where are you Bakugou…”

It was enough to pull his heart strings and make his cheeks burn bright pink but now wasn’t the time for that. Taking a deep breath and closing the door behind him, he made his way to his crush, bending down and smirking,

“Hey Kiri, what are you doing?” he teased; poking his cheek.

“Baku, you’re here, now I can tell you-” he shook, sweat dripping down his forehead and cheeks, chills obvious. His cold had gotten worse. No this wasn’t a cold, this was the flu. 

Bakugou sat Kirishima up; the redhead falling into his chest, curling into his arms and shivering, 

“It’s so cold, Ba-Bakugou,” he stammered; his arms shaky, eyes squeezing shut. 

“I’ll warm you Kirishima,” he murmured; definitely going to curse himself later about how cringy that had just sounded, hugging his crush. 

“Where’s my comforter I let you borrow?” Bakugou asked; his eyes scanning the room.

“Bathroom, don’t leave me cold Bakugou,” he shook again; his eyes opening slightly, his expression miserable. 

Sighing; he carried the redhead in his arms, heading to the bathroom, and grabbing the comforter. Strolling over to the bed; he carefully placed him down, covering the sick boy with his blanket. 

“B-Bakugou, don’t leave me, don’t leave me, I need you,” he began to repeat, blabbering on, holding onto the blonde’s wrist, “I need you.” 

“Shush, you’re just sick, you don’t n-” 

Kirishima shook his head; cutting him off, 

“I need you Bakugou, I’m not lying, please, don’t leave me,” he pleaded; breathing erratic. 

He seemed scared; holding tighter onto Bakugou’s wrist, the blonde nodding and sitting next to him,    
  
“I won’t leave you,” he whispered; closing his eyes for a moment only to feel Kirishima’s cheek on his shoulder.    
  
“Kirishi-”

“Let me, please?” he begged; crimson eyes seemingly digging into his soul, Bakugou nodding, 

“Okay, just for now.” 

Kirishima sighed in relief; closing his eyes and falling asleep on his shoulder, Bakugou surprised how quickly he’d passed out, touching his forehead.

‘He’s burning up,’ Bakugou bit his lip; wondering if he should leave him to get things to take care of him with. 

Trying to move; Kirishima held onto him, still seemingly asleep, eyes squeezed shut. It was clear he didn’t want him to leave, or at least something bad was happening in his dream and he didn’t want to be alone. Staying by his side; he let the boy lay in his lap, leaning against the wall and looking at his phone. 

Dialing up a number; it rang, a girl’s voice answering,

“Hey Lover Boy, where’s Kirishima?” she giggled; definitely making fun of his inability to say no to him. 

“On my lap asleep, I need you to get me some water, a rag and ice. I need it for him.”

“On it boss,” Jirou chanted; probably smiling big, ending the phone call. 

The door knocked seemingly seconds later; Jirou entering with Mina and Uraraka, the three girls holding water, towels and ice, walking in quietly and dropping it down. Quietly giggling knowingly; the two disappeared, Jirou staying. 

“Did you tell them?!” Bakugou growled angrily; his eyes narrowed, snarl fully on display. 

“Of course not,” Jirou snapped back; glaring back, “Why would I do that?” 

“I don’t fucking know, they were laughing and shit, what was I supposed to expect?”

“Maybe trust your friends?”

The redhead stirred in his lap; eyes opening, 

“Katsuki?”

(OOH?) 


	4. Katsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima has called Bakugou ‘Katsuki’, but is there something else behind this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been months and I’m sorry this chapter is so short but I’m coming out with a new chapter very soon! Maybe even today if I cram my brain!

Bakugou’s eyes widened; his heartstrings yanked by the one word. Jirou looked just as shocked; holding her hand to her lips. 

“You okay Kiri?” Bakugou finally responded; the redhead smiling, his flu definitely worse. 

Holding his hand to his forehead; he could feel the boy burning up, sweat drops on his hand just from touching him. 

“Oh Katsuki,” Kirishima murmured; his eyes half open, as if he’d fall asleep with one blink, “You’re such a manly man.”

“You’re feverish,” Bakugou whispered; smirking as he tilted his head, Jirou wiggling her eyebrows.

“Do you think that I’m manly, Katsuki?” he asked; sniffing as he rubbed his left eye.

Bakugou nodded; the redhead closing his ruby red eyes, yawning quietly, 

“You didn’t leave,” Kirishima murmured; his lips pressing against his sweatpants covered leg, “You didn’t leave me.” 

“I told you I wouldn’t, didn’t I?”    


Kirishima nodded; rubbing his cheek against him, seemingly not noticing they had an audience, 

“You did,” he sighed; holding his hand to his forehead, “Agh, my head is killing me.” 

He moved to sit up; smacking into his thighs as he didn’t gain his balance, 

“Well it’s not going to get any better with you doing all that movement while you’re sick, broomhead,” the blonde snickered; helping him up slowly, the redhead sliding into his lap instead of laying on it, “U-Up you are.” 

Bakugou hated the fact he’d stammered; the feeling of heat rising in his cheeks that he could only assume was embarrassment. Kirishima saw it as well; his cherry pools glimmering as he stared at him, 

“Suki,” his hands reached up, fingertips grazing his cheeks as he held his face, Bakugou confused, Kirishima’s eyes drooping until they were half-lidded, an expression less than innocent on his face. 

His head was tilted slightly to the left; his bottom lip becoming tucked under the sharp daggers he considered teeth. The Kirishima he knew had slowly faded away; a different one sat in front of him. 

“Katsuki,” he repeated; bringing his lips to his, “Kiss me.”

Bakugou couldn’t help but stare at him wide eyed; Kirishima’s eyes slowing to a close, his nose brushing against Bakugou’s nose, lips grazing against his. 

What he’d wanted was right there- 

And the one he wanted, wanted  _ him.  _

But- 

Bakugou pulled away; shaking his head, 

“No.”

“No?” Kirishima jerked back instantly; his tone more of shock than anger, his expression turning from surprise into regret mixed with fear, “Ah, I got the wrong idea.”

Slipping off his lap; his best friend smiled awkwardly, 

“My head’s all fuzzy anyhow, of course I messed up what this was,” he mumbled, his ankles against the floor, gaze in the same direction, “How silly of me.”

“Kirishi-”   
  


“To think someone as manly as you would even give me the time of day,” the redhead laughed; slumping even further into the ground, “What a stupid thing to think..”

“Kirishima.”

“Can you go? Both of you,” the boy sniffed; wiping at cheek with a balled up fist, “I need a moment.” 

“Kirishima I-”   
  
A hand touched his shoulder; Bakugou turning to see Jirou at his side, shaking her head, pointing to the door, 

“He needs time,” she whispered; tapping him, “Let’s go.” 


	5. From Ruby Red Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima's side is shown and it's confusing. Does Bakugou like him or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did get to do a second chapter today! Short but with so much work piled up against me, I'm glad I got any in at all.

Bakugou left the room reluctantly; Kirishima still on the floor, feeling sick to his stomach. His face was hot all over; tears pouring down his face, a silent cry leaving his lips, the room so quiet that one would assume there was no life there to begin with. 

How could he be so stupid? 

The boy he admired, cared for,  _ loved..  _ Why would Bakugou want anything to do with him now?

  
He’d been so sure as Bakugou’s face broke into cherry blossom colored blush when he said his name, so sure that Bakugou had had some feelings for him. The blonde’s lingering before he pulled away making him think he hadn’t been imagining it. 

But he had been. 

Kirishima had been a fool; taking the memories of Bakugou taking care of him and seemingly bashful while doing it as some sort of proof, the leap he needed to finally try and reveal that he was in love with his best friend. 

He banged against the floor; punching his fist into it as he got more and more angry with himself. How could he be so foolish?   
  
The wood splintered under his fist and Kirishima jumped back; hearing the crumbling below him; a high pitched scream sounding from under. Kirishima peeked his head into the hole; Kaminari in the corner quaking, the honey blonde slowly looking up at him. 

“K-Kirishima? What did you do to my ceiling?” he stammered; standing up and walking over, standing directly beneath him, “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine- I didn’t mean to break into your-” he blinked; noticing a familiar face in the room, smiling, “Hey, I didn’t know you and Jirou were friends.” 

Their purple haired classmate laid asleep on the bed; her eyes closed, curled up under Kaminari’s blanket, his friend immediately beginning to frantically speak, Kirishima confused why he’d changed tone, tapping the floor lightly, 

“I’ll get Aizawa,” he stood up; hurrying to his door and down the steps, ducking out the front door and down the road, “Aizawa!!” 

The man he’d been searching for was walking towards him; his tired blackberry eyes meeting his, 

“Kirishima? What are you doing out here?” 

Jogging over; the high schooler came to a halt as he stood in front of his teacher, pointing back to the dormitory, 

“I accidentally broke the floor!” he exclaimed.

Fifteen minutes later and Aizawa was staring attentively at the hole; eyes gaping wide as he touched the broken wood,

“Did you harden your-” 

“I did not, sir,” he interrupted; displaying his bruised knuckles, “I believe my flooring was frail, I couldn’t have possibly had enough strength to do that without my quirk.” 

“Hm,” he sighed; holding his hand to his head, “The flooring in your room will have to be replaced which means as of now, temporarily, you’ll be sharing a room with Bakugou.” 

Bakugou; his best friend and one he’d tried to kiss an hour ago was about to be his new roommate. 

“Oh man,” he mumbled; rubbing at his arm, Aizawa’s eyebrow raised. 

“You seem less thrilled than I expected, have you and Bakugou fallen apart?” 

“It isn’t that, a misunderstanding got us talking less today,” Kirishima admitted, “I’m more than happy to room with my best bro.” 

Aizawa nodded at his side; visibly unconvinced, standing upright, brushing himself off, 

“I’ll let him know right away, please do take anything you need for class- it’ll probably be done by the end of last week,” he pulled the door open, looking over his shoulder, “And if you change your mind about sharing a room, I’ll ask Shoji if you can stay with him.”    
  
“Thank you,” Kirishima smiled sheepishly; massaging his arm, “I’m fine staying with Bakubro though, I’m more than happy to get him to keep me on track.” 

The dark haired man hummed; slipping out of the room and into the hall, knocking onto Bakugou’s, the redhead scrambling to their connected wall, holding his ear to it, 

“Bakugou, this is going to be difficult to ask of you but Kirishima has broken his floorboards and we’ll have to renovate his room- meaning he can’t sleep there. So he’ll be sleeping in your room, unless you have a problem with that?” 

“HA?”

(And then they were roommates? O.O)


	6. My Beautiful Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima’s going to be his roommate, this could change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Evie_NightFlight I told you it would be soon :>

Bakugou couldn’t help but stare at his teacher; unsure he had just understood what the man had said. 

“If not, Kirishima can just room with Shoji since you all are near each other. I just thought it’d be more in your interest since you two have been seen to be friends,” Aizawa commented; humming, “Was I mistaken?” 

Bakugou shook his head quickly; clearing his throat,

“I’m fine with him being my roommate, when does he start rooming with me?” he asked quietly; slightly annoyed at how shy he sounded. 

“Well, today- if that’s alright,” the man tapped his lips with his pointer finger, “Otherwise, I’ll be sure to let Shoji know-” 

“You don’t have to let MultiArms know anything, he can room with me as soon as whenever,” the blonde blurted out; his instructor nodding. 

“If you say so.” 

Someone was then beckoned closer; the redhead he’d fallen for peeking over the corner. His crimson red eyes sparkled as they shared eye contact, Bakugou being the one to break it. 

“This situation will only be temporary, Kirishima’s room should be done by the next week if all works out,” their teacher explained; turning to look at Kirishima, “You should probably pack enough to stay for two weeks, just in case.” 

The boy grunted; Bakugou looking away, his orange-red eyes focusing on the wall that had become oh so important at that moment. Aizawa disappeared into the hallway shortly after; the two friends were quiet, Bakugou standing in the doorway, Kirishima in front of him. 

It’d been maybe two hours since the kiss incident and yet Kirishima seemed to still be ashamed about it. 

“Kiri,” he started; trying to break the silence, “I-” 

“I’ll get my stuff,” Kirishima mumbled; returning to his room and shutting the door, Bakugou left feeling like a bad friend. 

He hadn’t done anything wrong! Kirishima had been ill; still was, to take advantage of that would be downright evil. The redhead hadn’t been in the right mindset, that’s all it was. Why else would he regret it so much?    


Bakugou didn’t have time to think of that right then. Okay, maybe he did, but he wasn’t going to. Stepping out into the hallway; he walked down the staircase, jogging out the front door. 

He didn’t need to be there, not right now. 

Going along the street; Bakugou wasn’t sure where he was going or why. He should’ve gone back there and begged for his best friend’s forgiveness- 

_ Beg?  _

When the fuck did Katsuki Bakugou ever beg? Never, that’s when. 

He’d demand that he be forgiven, yeah that’s what he’d do. Bakugou smiled smugly to himself as he regained his confidence. 

The cool breeze blew past him as he ran quickly to get back to the dorms, his footing almost fucking up as he tripped. Catching himself; Bakugou kicked the rock and kept moving. 

The dormitory was in sight once again; Bakugou slowing down slightly. 

Was he ready to go back? 

Bakugou stared at the building; his room in particular, seeing the redhead standing on the balcony next to it. What was he doing? He wasn’t supposed to be in his room because of faulty flooring… 

His questions were soon answered as the boy stood on the ledge, jumping off of it and onto Bakugou’s balcony, Kirishima pulling himself up as he didn’t quite get his foot over. 

Bakugou was confused but also intrigued; not knowing Kirishima could jump that far, the blonde almost forgot he was supposed to go inside. Snapping out of it; Bakugou hurried into the building, 

Up the stairs he went, the fourth floor coming quicker than he expected. Bakugou took his time walking down the hallway, his hand on the doorknob, unlocking it then turning it cautiously. Creaking the door open; he peeked in, blushing immediately. 

Kirishima sat on his bed; hair down, switch in hand, his expression focused, nose scrunched. His red rivers of eyes seemed to ripple with determination; thumbs flicking back and forth as he tried to succeed at something. Sighing as he presumably failed; the redhead put the device down, running his hand through his hair, looking up and noticing Bakugou.    
  
“Oh, hey man,” he smiled bashfully; holding a hand to the back of his neck as he moved to sit up, “How long have you been standing there?” 

The soft red blush was undeniable; his sharp smile faltering as Bakugou continued to stare, 

“Man? Everything okay?” Kirishima asked; daring enough to bite his lip. 

His roommate was so beautiful. 

(How was that? :D )


End file.
